rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DJM21/Hey there...
Welcome to my first blog post round here. I'll keep it short since I'm supposed to be doing an essay (What endless joy!) Not much to say though except that I love the look of RWBY and that, having just joined here, I feel like the community is pretty friendly round here. If you want any deep, meaningful stuff related to RWBY or want to add to specluation...I'll get back to you. For starters though, I would like to point out something that came up when people started criticising the Black trailer... People were complaining that, in contrast to the other characters, Blake was actually relying on a man to help her rather than being a strong independent character and, to quote an unamed quote, 'she actually needed a man to clean up after her in that fight'. They also complained about Adam's presence (which I kind of undersand). I would like to point out a few things, throw out some of my two cents: #Much as some of us may wish it, not all women are strong and independent ALL the time just like all men are not all obessed with sport and beer (depending on where you go). We all need a little help now and then #Just because Blake has a man fighting beside her, that doesn't automatically mean she is dependent on him. If you noticed, she is capable of handling things on her own to a certain degree. #Blake and Adam were working as a team which mean they are both dependent on each other (or so we're led to believe). Just because Adam saved her from the Mecha Spider and defeats it himself, that doesn't nesscarily mean that he's cleaning up after her. His powers are different to hers (obviously) so he may have been able to deal with the Spider more effctively than she could. That's the point of teamwork; co-dependence and different skills and types working together to get a result. #The trailer wasn't just about working together. You'll notice that, in the end, Blake abandoned Adam and that the quote at the begining was about finding liberation from someone else. #Having someone else in the trailer adds a bit of diversity; it adds a different sort of energy. The key word here is different. As amazing and badass as Ruby and Weiss are on their own, haivng four trailers focussed around single combat can get a bit old. I know people say that Adam diverts our attention from Blake, which is fair enough. On the other hand, there's more to this world than our four characters. You can only get so much story and conflict out of one character on its own. #Personally, I think this epsiode isn't just about a main character, it's a taster of the series itself to come. The dialogue and voice acting, the connection between the characters, the surroundings etc. Even though Blake leaves Adam, it raises more questions than it answers which, in turn, raises expectations. Who are they? How did they meet? Why did she leave? This isn't diercted at anyone, btw. This is just a general thing that I wanted to get off my chest. If you decide to take it personally...well, that's something you'll have to deal with yourself. All in all, despite the whinge, I'm super excited about the Black trailer and the show itself. I just love the fact that there are deeper meanings and themes to RWBY. Makes a huge change from the standard stuff on the television and in most movies... UPDATE: I should probably mention that I don't mind if you disagree as long as you say why. Saying 'you're wrong' means nothing to me. If you have a valid reason, that's fine. Category:Blog posts